1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to urine collection trays and more particularly pertains to a new urine collection tray for collecting urine and fecal samples for a person so that the urine and fecal samples can be tested.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of urine collection trays is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allows for the system to be readily positioned under a pelvis of a person during urination or defecation to collect urine and fecal samples. Additionally, the system should include a telescopic handle to provide a greater flexibility in positioning the system for collecting the samples.